


Red

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna/Ruby, bloodplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red as angel blood, red as demon blood, red as human blood. All the same shade of red.

Anna draws the tip of her blade around Ruby's breast, along her torso, letting a thin red line spring up. She licks up the blood; there's a taste of sulfur to it.

Another time it's Anna lying there as Ruby paints Anna's skin with her own blood. Ruby tastes it; it's like lightning.


End file.
